<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer, Warmer by kidcarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620085">Closer, Warmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcarma/pseuds/kidcarma'>kidcarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nobody Cums, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, when isnt it like that with them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcarma/pseuds/kidcarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura moves to unfasten his pants. He pops the button, tugs the zipper down, takes his soft cock in hand and pulls it out, exposed to the air. Guides it to the pout of Komaeda’s lips, presses it all the way in, and before Komaeda can even begin moving his mouth around it, Kamukura tells him-</p>
<p>“Don’t move.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer, Warmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dont mind me... this is not particularly long or gratifying but ive just had horny on the brain recently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times when Komaeda is particularly needy. There are times when Kamukura is particularly unwilling to indulge him. And there are times when those moments overlap. </p>
<p>It goes something like-</p>
<p>The steady sound of typing, swift fingers on a keyboard as Kamukura sits at his desk, the screen filled with lines of code. A string of numbers so complex Komaeda wouldn’t even begin attempting to understand, not that he’d be able to focus on anything other than Kamukura’s hands- imagining, <em>wishing</em>, they were sliding up his chest or squeezing around his throat or wrapped around his dick-</p>
<p>It doesn’t take much with Komaeda, never does really, until he lets himself get carried away in his thoughts and he has to press his thighs together, hoping for some semblance of relief.</p>
<p>He keeps his mouth decidedly shut, half hovering in the doorway he’s watching Kamukura work from, waiting to be invited in because Kamukura knows <em>everything</em>, so surely he’s realized Komaeda’s current situation.<br/>Anyone would. The shift in the atmosphere around him, tense and eager and strung so tightly, the air is suddenly thick and hot. Komaeda swallows, wets his lips. Sometimes he can get away with speaking without being spoken to, and as each passing moment drags by, he becomes more and more willing to take that chance, to accept whatever punishment Kamukura might divulge to him for acting out. </p>
<p>The hot, heavy feeling fills his head, a stark flush settling on his cheeks, and he’s just about to open his mouth when the typing ceases, and Kamukura beats him to it.</p>
<p>“If you are going to ask for something, then do so. Stop idling in the doorway.”</p>
<p>The typing resumes.</p>
<p>“Ah, of course Kamukura. My apologies,” Komaeda allows himself to step further into the room.<br/>He’s still reluctant to ask. Knows his presence is a nuisance, that he doesn’t deserve to be humored by Kamukura, knows that he should stop being useless and take care of the problem by himself, but he’s <em>weak</em>. <br/>“I was wondering if I could,” he starts, crossing the space between them. Sinks to the floor on his knees as a habit once he gets close enough. “If you’d allow me to- if Kamukura would be so kind as to-”</p>
<p>“Komaeda.”</p>
<p>“Touch me,” he finally manages to get out, the request airy and thin with the pitch shift his voice has taken on. “Or let me touch you. Please. Anything, I’d-”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>The word cuts through him, sharp and full of finality, and Komaeda pauses. But his grin doesn’t waver.</p>
<p>“Hahaha,” the laugh is dejected. Cold. And getting as close as he can without actually touching Kamukura because he would <em>never</em> defy an order, not directly anyway, Komaeda leans closer and closer until he knows Kamukura can feel the heat of his breath through the fabric of his pants. “I understand. Scum like me doesn’t even deserve to kiss the ground you walk on. Kamukura is so kind to keep me around. If you’d just let me thank you properly, I-”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You could have me however you wanted! I wouldn’t complain.”</p>
<p>That is already accepted between them. But it makes Kamukura turn his attention away from the computer entirely, nonetheless.<br/>His gaze is piercing, lands on Komaeda and that’s all it takes to get his heartbeat throbbing in his ears, the tips of his fingers, jittering with excitement and anticipation because normally he prides himself on being good but he’s just pushed Kamukura after being rejected twice- so either he’s going to get his way, or Kamukura will punish him. Both are favorable, really, to being ignored. Komaeda is no stranger to Kamukura’s cruelty.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Kamukura scoots his chair back a few inches, points to the space between his parted knees, and as Komaeda scrambles to sit himself there, Kamukura moves to unfasten his pants. He pops the button, tugs the zipper down, takes his soft cock in hand and pulls it out, exposed to the air. Guides it to the pout of Komaeda’s lips, presses it all the way in, and before Komaeda can even begin moving his mouth around it, Kamukura tells him-</p>
<p>“Don’t move.”</p>
<p>He’s puzzled at first.</p>
<p>How is he supposed to get Kamukura hard if he can’t move? How is he supposed to get Kamukura <em>off</em> if he can’t-</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Above him, Kamukura begins typing again and Komaeda lets out a muffled whine, nose pressed against wiry curls and his chin digging into the metal teeth of Kamukura’s zipper. Can’t pull away to complain because that would be moving, and then Kamukura might deny him entirely for going against an order. But there’s something extra sick, extra desperate in having Kamukura’s cock in his mouth and not being allowed to do anything about it. </p>
<p>Keeping his jaw slack, Komaeda breathes through his nose, blinks, tries not to look up at Kamukura’s face because he knows being denied the gratification of making Kamukura react will sting, but he fails. And it stings anyway. </p>
<p>Shame. Distress. It grows and grows and he can’t even do anything to relieve the tightness in his own pants because even if servicing Kamukura alone is enough to get him off sometimes, this is doing <em>nothing</em> for him except making him want to cry.<br/>He wants to at least swallow. There’s saliva pooling, threatening to spill out of the corners of his mouth, but he can’t <em>move</em>, can’t do anything except think about how pathetic it would be to make a mess by drooling all over. </p>
<p>Tries to enjoy it. Tries to enjoy the weight of the soft skin on his tongue, the inherent intimacy of being this close to Kamukura because he had meant what he said- every moment in Kamukura’s presence is a gift, one he doesn’t deserve, and he’s only proving that further with each minute that passes. Because it’s hard to be grateful for something like this when he knows it’s not meant for him to enjoy- meant to be a punishment. Meant that he’s done wrong. That he’s failed Kamukura <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>It’s only when Kamukura finishes with what he’s working on, does he finally give Komaeda any sort of acknowledgement. Shuts the laptop with one hand, the other petting through Komaeda’s hair once, twice, as he looks downward. Komaeda meets his stare, even if it’s difficult, even when his eyes are watery. A tear rolls down his cheek.</p>
<p>“That’s enough.”</p>
<p>Komaeda pulls off, wincing at the amount of drool connecting his lips to Kamukura’s cock as he does so. Wishes he could offer to help clean up, but not wanting to speak out of turn. Heaves in a few breaths, and doesn’t fight the feeling of Kamukura inspecting his face, slick with spit and tears.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Komaeda says, earnest but weak, and while he’s too dejected now to seek his own release, he wouldn’t ask for anything else. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N E WAY this came out not how i wanted but my brain was screaming @ me to work on my wips and post so!!!! here it is. hope u enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>